


【米英】一场梦与后日谈／A Dream and Afterwards

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Healing, Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英。他的梦和他的梦。－阴影里他看不清他们的脸，只觉得那些声音仍是那般高傲又得意：「找到你了，英格兰。」嘴角还沾着青草和浆果的脏污痕迹，孩童的眼泪怔怔落下。他只来得及惊恐地睁大眼睛。—「我曾经梦见1783年，第一次在港口看大西洋的龙卷风群。」在那个船商和水手提前做过灾难预警而荒无人烟的港口，少年的他屹立在堤岸边，亲手把耸立在眼前无数年的城墙砸穿的瞬间，他的头发和深蓝色军服被夹着海洋气息的狂风吹得凌乱，海浪一路喧嚣地把港口的障碍物从他身旁卷走，混沌又畅快。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 11





	1. 一场梦／A Dream

好苦。

阿尔比恩岛屿的上空总是成片阴霾，森林终日被潮湿覆盖，河水混着泥沙，丛林里野草和浆果依旧奇形怪状——至少和上次见到时长得又不一样了。

他顺手采下一小把攥进怀里，赤裸的脚掌蹚过水洼，步伐匆匆。

身后不远处是几人的脚步穿过草丛的淅簌声响。

他急急忙忙地藏进那棵被蛀空的枯木躯壳里，警觉地用披风帽子罩住乱糟糟的头发。

等四周安静一些后，他睁着圆圆的绿色眼睛注视手里的浆果和颜色奇怪的草，咽了咽口水，然后整把塞进嘴里。

酸涩的汁水混着唾液滑下喉咙，苦得他皱起两道总被邻居嘲笑的粗眉毛。那液体渗进空荡荡的腹腔里换来一阵剧烈的绞痛。

太苦了。苦得他眼角挤出了眼泪。

那些人的脚步声突然近了。他们在枯木附近徘徊几趟，最终在树木构成的洞穴前站定，弯下腰。

阴影里他看不清他们的脸，只觉得那些声音仍是那般高傲又得意：「找到你了，英格兰。」

嘴角还沾着青草和浆果的脏污痕迹，孩童的眼泪怔怔落下。他只来得及惊恐地睁大眼睛。

……睁大眼睛——视线前方是一片昏暗。

他眼睛酸胀，费了不小的劲眨动眼睛，又深吸一口气。

房间里淡淡的玫瑰薰香混着身后清爽的柠檬气味，软绵绵的薄荷飞飞兔正趴在他枕头旁熟睡。

就和往常一样，他正躺在自己房间那古朴却舒适的大床上。距离清晨还有几个小时。

他这下才算又清醒了几分。

英国做了一场梦，一场不算太好的、曾经落泪的梦。

他伸手抹过眼角，竟然真带着几点温热。英国人忍不住自嘲般地扬起嘴角。

他以为自己早就不会做那样的梦了。

阴雨下的树林，饥肠辘辘地吞下判断不出毒性的植物，在看不到边界的土地上被兄长们追赶和欺凌。说白了不过是些早就翻过了几千上万页的历史。

病菌、瘟疫、战争，浸泡在血液和海水混合的腥臭味中，看相爱的人们刀剑相向、反目成仇，看不同的灵魂自以为幸运的出生和悲悯地死去……再多的事情都体验过了。

诸如饥饿和逃亡这种程度——不过是从未留下美好气息的童年回忆，又有什么可难过的。

他这么想着低下头，发现怀里的泰迪熊已经被挤压得有些变形。他于是动了动上身想伸展躯体，身后却探来一条壮实的手臂圈住他的整个肩膀。那片清爽柠檬香的来源还携着覆盖住他全身的温暖。

那必然是美国。

是的，美国今晚又在他这里留宿了。

「又」。

依旧是源于国际合作需要的例行会面，会议结束后超大国一如往常扯下领带，拎着行李钻进他的座驾主动担任司机，自然而然地和他共进晚餐、睡在同一张床上，习以为常地亲热然后睡熟。

这本该是个感觉不错、且理应换来安眠的夜晚，他却做了那样的梦境。

梦境真是难以捉摸。

英国人戳了戳压在他肩上的手臂，小声喊了声「美国」。手臂的主人没有反应，不像有醒来的迹象。

英国人叹了口气。大概是年纪的关系，美国的手臂压得他肩膀和胸腔都沉甸甸的。他想了想，终于还是放弃了挣扎。

年轻国家的呼吸均匀，体温总是比他高上一些，总有种生机勃发的感觉。在这被梦境惊醒的夜里还挺有抚慰作用的。

他搓了搓自己冰冷的指尖，心想，他们还真是不同。

他是强大、强壮、野心勃勃的年轻国家。他是坚强、坚韧、坚毅的古老国家。他们仿佛有许多共通点，诸如语言、共同的敌人、盎格鲁.撒克逊的骄傲，每一项细究起来却又百般不同。他们最大的共通点也许是都被周围冠以的「大国」名号，然而一个是现在式，一个是过去式——已经越来越少人用「大国」来形容他了。

所以，他是真的觉得，自己和身后躺着的青年很不同。

比如，美国大概不会做那样的梦境吧。

这个眼里装着星辰宇宙、脑里构想着科技和武器开发的青年，他的梦境大概会更加天马行空，有全智能机器人和垂直升降的战斗机和循环回收的火箭，也许还有外星人——甚至还会笑着和它们分享高科技开发成的未来食品。

英国认真地琢磨着这画面，觉得有些好笑，又莫名地感到一阵安心。他小声吸了吸鼻子，抬手想把眼角仅剩的湿润擦掉，好重新入睡。

然后搭在他身上的手臂突然就动了。青年厚实的手掌缓慢地向下并准确地抓住英国人的手，然后一路牵引着慢慢抚上他左胸口的位置。

他正想开口问美国人的意图，那人的手掌却把他纤细的身躯用力往后挪了几寸，年轻国家的胸膛就此紧贴住他的后背。「咚、咚、咚」的节奏穿透他们的体腔，此起彼伏，又像融在一起。

「你看——我的心脏，你的心脏，都在跳。」年轻国家的声音就贴在他耳旁，还带着将醒未醒的迷糊。

年长国家一愣，脸颊朝枕头里埋进去一些：「……不知道你在说什么。」

美国人像是轻笑了一声：「都会好的。」

「……如果不会好呢。」英国人思考片刻，试探式地反问

「嗯？」美国人确实是笑了，「那也还有我在啊。」

「没有人在问你这个……笨蛋。」英国人咕哝着回答。好不容易冷却的眼眶似乎又温热起来了。

「在‘有时真是拿你没办法’这方面，确实。」那个坦白承认的笨蛋这么说着，把来不及偷偷擦掉眼泪的多愁善感先生用力裹进了怀里。

\- TBC -


	2. 后日谈／Afterwards

「你常做梦吗？」

电动剃须刀在美国人满下巴的泡沫里划拉出几道清晰的皮肤肌理，他好奇地看向提问的英国人：「嗯？还好吧。怎么？」

「……没有，只是随口问问。别在意。」

英国摇摇头，瞥了眼美国人的脸，又伸手摸了摸自己那根本无需整理的下巴，脸上显出几分愤愤不平的神情。

美国就笑了，他觉得会因为这种落差而表现出小幽怨的英国真是可爱极了。他凑近年长国家的脸颊，响亮地亲了一口，脸上的泡沫自然蹭上对方的鼻尖和脸庞。

英国瞪起眼睛，气鼓鼓地拿柔软的毛巾沾水在脸上按压几下，却没有出声抱怨。

美国飞快地戴上眼镜，掌心拢了拢刘海和依旧坚毅挺立的南塔基岛，算是收拾好仪容。接着他顺手捞起洗脸台上一蓝一绿的两把牙刷，准确地扔进英国右手旁的玻璃杯里。

「别在洗手间里扔东西！」

「反正很准嘛。」厚脸皮的青年眯着眼睛地回赠一枚笑脸。

英国人哼了声，俯下身擦拭洗脸台上的水渍。美国趁机打量他那佯装愠怒的眼角残留的红印——那可不是毛巾的摩擦造成的痕迹。

「你昨晚做噩梦了吧。」他说。

年长国家停下手上的动作，脸上一红，略显心虚地答：「……我不是有意吵醒你的。」

「也不算吵醒。」年轻国家这么想也这么说。

事实上美国属于比较浅眠的类型，天生的怪力让他自幼年期就能快速地抗衡自然和野生环境，视力良好的眼睛和野生动物般的反射神经是他引以为傲的能力。

过去和英国漂流在无人岛的时候，一些风吹草动和虫鸟跃动的声响就能让他醒来。他曾在半夜的篝火旁跳起来揍跑悄悄靠近他们的野狼，也曾把因为渴望人体热源而不慎爬进帐篷的无毒蟒蛇甩到十几米高的棕榈树上——当然这些壮举也有副作用，比如他这一系列行径中的某些环节能让英国人吓得脸色发青并在半夜发出惊动鸟类的大不列颠式悲鸣——当然也可能每个环节都吓到他了。

这种天生的警觉也给美国带来些小烦恼，像是，应该如何最大程度地提高睡眠质量。

在长期的经验累积下，美国人探索出两个方法：第一个相当符合他的简单粗暴作风，直接在每个长期落脚处的卧室都装上SV500枪支保险架。

英国这栋位于伦敦的庄园别墅自然也难逃这趟折腾。年长国家这间维多利亚装饰风格的套房里，主卧室大床边的古朴雕花书桌下方赫然焊接上一大块黑色金属装置，枪架里装着美国近年青睐的军用西格P320手枪，再明目张胆不过地触犯英国法律。

然而他们的身份终究特殊，这类擦边球式的行为自然也轻易获得赦免，算是这种身份换来的小小便利。

至于另外一个不那么简单粗暴的经验，就是睡在英国身旁。

美国通常喜欢把英国圈在怀里，一只手臂垫住对方睡得毛绒绒的脑袋，另一只手直接盖过对方的腰身。唯一不太满意的是年长国家的纤细身躯自带的那种硌手触感——他偶尔会担心英国是否太瘦，这样的身躯到底怎么熬过每年七月到来之前的衰弱和咳血。

尽管如此，把英国完整地搂在怀里仍是美国最喜欢的、能让他睡得最沉的睡眠姿势。

美国自己也说不清这是因为恋人身份带来的亲密感和安心，还是因为他幼年时期常依偎在英国怀里、或趴在他的腿上，听还是少年模样的英国用轻柔的安眠曲哄他入睡，带鼻音的腔调是他那时候认为的最美，那种自然而然的怀旧感。

他在独立前曾经和加拿大偷偷地讨论过这类话题——当然现在回想起来那简直像思春期的青少年之间的幼稚谈话——而他那位温和的北美远亲兄弟给出的答复是他们对英国大概有类似狼崽对母狼的眷恋。原始又野生的结论。

他们三人这样的过往在小范围内不算秘密。

法国就曾在某次北大西洋组织会谈结束后的酒会上讲笑话，矛头直指美国和加拿大：「你们敢说小时候被小少爷教英文字母的时候，没对着他喊出‘Mama’这个称呼吗？唉呀，说不定现在还会不小心说溜嘴？」

开这种玩笑的结果可想而知，在两位身材高大的北美青年行动之前，法国就先被恼羞成怒的英国用热红酒泼上裤子的关键部位，烫得一贯极力维持优雅的国家在宾客面前哇哇惨叫。

当然真相到底是哪种谁也说不清楚，美国觉得大概是以上皆是吧。

总之在英国身旁他总能睡得安稳。如果前一晚来一场热烈的情事的话，这种安稳会更持久。

而英国的睡眠质量向来不错。至少在他身边的时候是如此，那个人总是很快就能入睡，有那么些夜晚在情事结束后，他还来不及多温存几句，对方就脸颊陷入枕头二话不说地昏睡过去，对此年轻国家一半惋惜一半宽慰。

至少那位总是言不由衷、往往多愁善感的英国，在他面前展现出了诚实完整的无防备。

对美国来说，从睡梦中突然惊醒的英国算是非常少见的，尤其是惊醒的同时还伴随急促呼吸和因为冒冷汗而下降的体温。那样的英国昨晚在他怀里轻轻颤抖，像是遭到比七月病到来时更大的打击。

美国于是一下子就醒了。他并不清楚英国做了些什么梦，也暗暗揣测过也许跟自己有关。

但谁知道呢。

他们各自有着漫长的经历，上扬又下落，辉煌和惨淡的，愉快和不愉快的。

英国的历史比他更悠久，回忆里刻下的苦痛绝对不比他少。即便处在纵横海洋看似昂扬狂妄的年代，英国人也曾在万物寂静的深夜时分流露出反差明显的落寞。那样的神情美国在还是北美十三州的时期见过不少，在橡木桌上煤油灯的映照下，在过滤着阳光的成片树荫下，还有大雨滂沱的泥泞地里。

所以说，有时真拿这个人没办法啊。美国漫无边际地想。

他侧过头看站在自己身旁的英国。年长国家垂着眼睛，嘴唇一如往常地微微抿着，正用被捏得略微变形的毛巾把头发上的水珠擦干。原本总是零碎的刘海沾在他的额头上，像卷在一起的小毛线团。

美国人张开双臂撑在整张洗脸台上，正好把穿着泰迪熊睡衣的英国人圈进臂弯范围里。他靠在英国人肩膀旁，把昨晚迷糊中的安慰话语又重复了一遍：「嗯，都会好的。」

英国既没动也没吭声，镜子的倒影里他的脸颊和耳朵泛起一阵薄薄红晕。

美国忍不住低下头，在他耳廓附近的位置亲吻了下。这次英国轻轻哼了哼声。

「你今天有什么安排吗？」美国把身上的超人T恤脱掉时，英国问他。

「没有，昨天就把公事都解决了。怎么？」

「马里欧告诉我，这一带开了家新的西班牙餐厅，评价很好。」

「在英国吃西班牙菜……」美国语气调侃，突然话锋一转，「不过这样你就不用下厨啦。」

「再乱说话就把你赶出去。」英国翻了个白眼，抬手把站在衣柜旁的美国人推开几寸，「稍微让出点空间，我要选衣服。」

「哈哈。」美国盯着英国在叠得整齐的夏季衬衫里上下翻动的手，开口提醒，「餐厅就在附近的话，穿得随便点也无所谓吧？反正也没打算见什么外人。」

英国回头审视美国已经换上的确实「随便」的POLO衫和宽松牛仔裤，犹豫地点了点头。

美国猜他大概一时半刻不会解决这个纠结，干脆先下了楼，走进厨房从冰箱里找到英国特制的水果松糕。

那是英国少有的拿手点心。自从美国人称赞过之后，每次到伦敦来他都能在冰箱里找出一批提前做好的成品，有时是菠萝口味、有时是草莓，用的都是最新鲜的当季水果。

稍稍缓解了前一晚体力消耗带来的饥饿后，美国回到起居室，坐在沙发上打开手机的军事情报软件，看着屏幕上航母的实时运行轨迹打发时间。

也许是因为疲惫，也许是噩梦，今天上午的英国已经比平常起得更晚。等他换好衣服、又因为丢三落四的小毛病而不得不跑回楼上取遗漏的钱包之后，在大门口迎接两位英语国家的已是午后的阳光。

英国难得穿上休闲风格的浅绿色麻质T恤和休闲裤，搭配容易行走的板鞋，再衬着他那头睡得有点翘起、蘸水也压不下的亚麻金色短发，看上去就像附近的高中生似的。

花草树木盛开的季节，阳光热烈得如同身在旅游旺季的佛罗里达州的沙滩。

在前往车站的路上，他们尽量挑有树荫的地方走，分割成碎片的阳光一小片一小片从英国人脸上掠过，有种时光在慢慢流动的错觉。

当然美国既没特地调侃英国的打扮，也没趁机调情，偶尔有些场合他会有意识地闭嘴。倒不是什么察言观色，纯粹是狡猾地留着好的风景和感受独自享用。

美国和英国肩并着肩一路在阳光下穿行，他的篮球鞋不时用力地踩着柏油马路，心情好得随时能蹦起来个三分球远射。

在这种不是周末的日子，又恰逢非通勤时段，伦敦郊区一向拥挤的双层巴士也人流大减，一层大约就十几位乘客。

美国推着英国踏上巴士二层，如他所愿，视野里是彻底空置的座位。他故意选了个打横的位置，一屁股坐下。英国无言地看着顽劣心发作的超大国，选了过道另一端正对着他的位置坐下来，两人大约相隔一米半。

巴士缓缓地沿着固定的路线行驶，朝窗外望去是散落在街道和马路上的人群，不同发色和肤色，款式各异的衣物，欢声笑语，把街景衬得无比鲜活。

伦敦和大部分城市一样经历过诸多变化，尤其是夜晚来临后，五光十色的人工照明会带来些科技和近未来的虚幻感。

然而这架巴士驶过的每个街角，那些古朴的建筑外墙和一成不变的位置，又让人有种时空穿越的触动，仿佛和美国七八十年前到来时没有两样。

当然那种触动只可能是错觉，美国是不折不扣的现实主义者，一贯擅长区分事实和错觉。他觉得最大的变化从不在街景，而是坐在他对面的年长国家。

那个人在座位上若有所思，不时朝窗外观望，大概是在预计何时到站——早已不再是手臂和脖颈缠满泥色绷带、满身尘土，眼底唇边都溢满悲伤和愤怒的神情了。

美国很喜欢现在这个状态的英国。

年长国家那些偶尔发作的小脾气、抱怨和毒舌，对他来说都是小打小闹，甚至只让他觉得加倍地可爱。

但是，如果那样的时刻再度来临，英国又露出那样坚强却无助的神情，超大国觉得自己还是会像七八十年前一样，顺应时代的潮流和自己的意愿，朝怀有敌意的阵营展现挥霍理性的愤怒和复仇心，再次成为背负骂名的英雄——或恶棍，无论哪种名声都无所谓。

「……亚瑟。」他这样喊坐在对面的人，并朝对方张开双臂。

英国显然有些惊讶美国在这时突然喊他的人类名字，他愣了愣神，然后咬住了嘴唇。明知巴士二层并没有其他人在场，他还是下意识地左顾右盼一下，才站起身走到美国面前，然后一言不发地搂住他的脑袋，手指若有似无地理了理年轻国家浓金色的头发。

美国在英国怀里哼笑起来，搂住英国人的身躯，手指在对方的腰身附近来回摩挲，隔着高级的麻质T恤能直接感受到布料下微微颤抖的肌肤。

美国觉得这是他和英国的牵绊。大概再轮转个七八十年仍会如此，像莫比乌斯环，兜兜转转绕过一圈又一圈，谁也没打算走出去。

尽管不愿承认智能手机垄断生活轨迹是个好方案，英国还是靠着手机上的Google地图程式才找到他那位优秀人类秘书推荐的西班牙餐厅。

这家名为「天空（Cielo）」的餐厅位置不算太好，然而在非节假日食客依旧不少。两位英语国家一进门，餐厅侍应立刻在门外挂上了「客满，需等候」的牌子。

餐厅的装潢呼应店名带了些天空元素，墙壁和地板都嵌有浅蓝色和白色相间的瓷砖，天花板挂着不同尺寸的云朵挂饰，收银台顶上的餐牌全是手绘图文，很有一番清爽和温情的气氛。

他们在仅剩的一张空置餐桌前坐下。英国明显在事前就做过功课，他纯熟地点上火腿芝士拼盘，西班牙海鲜饭和南瓜蕃茄烩章鱼，顿了顿，又追加了西班牙黑豚肉排，说这种主厨推荐菜式才能照顾美国这样的肉食动物。

在菜式上桌前，侍应给他们送来了烤得香喷喷的谷物吐司切片，配上牛油和两小碟橄榄油和黑醋，并介绍说这都是餐厅里的名产。

美国人抓起吐司片，稍微沾了点搅拌过的酱汁就送进嘴里，咀嚼时发出咔嚓卡嚓的声响。英国瞪了他一眼，拿起餐刀慢悠悠地给吐司涂上一层黄油，才小口小口地咬起来。

如果硬要让美国找出他佩服英国的地方，「耐饿」应该也是其中一项。处在战争年代、忍受食物配给制度的那种忍耐力自不必说，像昨晚那样消耗过体力又被噩梦惊醒，直到今天上午都没有进食，并且有味道不错的食物端到面前的这个时候，英国人居然还能保持着一贯的斯文礼仪。

午后的阳光把餐厅里的桌子和窗户照得透亮，瓷砖折射出明晃晃的光，也把英国的头发和眼睛照得发亮。那白皙的皮肤蒙上一层亮色光环，连食物在他唇边留下的一点油渍都让那双唇折射出诱人的亮泽。

美国叹了口气。

这样矜持、有条理又漂亮的英国，正是他喜欢的英国。

等西班牙店主给他们送上正餐后，美国先拿起餐刀把淋满酱汁的肉排按纹理切成小块，然后铲了一小半到英国的餐盘里。

手里正叉着南瓜的英国顿了顿，朝美国人点点头，嘴角又悄悄地抿起来一些。

除了食物以外，这家店很快就显现出不凡的西班牙气质：店主咋咋呼呼地从收银台后抄起一把吉他，热情地在情侣食客的餐桌附近献唱，唱到曲子副歌的部分时餐厅里的侍应开始热情和声——那风格简直跟两位英语国家认识的西班牙本人差不多。

美国笑着起身，走到西班牙店主面前借走了吉他，然后拨着琴弦小跑回英国面前，卖弄一般地弹起和餐厅同名的曲子《天空》，西班牙人则非常配合地用鞋子踩着节拍伴唱，突如其来的跨国合作演出让英国差点被嘴里的海鲜饭呛到。

乐曲结束的时候，美国还特地把店主插在上衣口袋的玫瑰拿走，叼在嘴边，然后在英国面前一个弯腰行礼；接着他折掉上面的花茎，把开得灿烂的花蕾顺手别到英国耳朵上。

周围的食客立刻热烈地鼓掌和吹口哨，让原本还只是轻松笑着看热闹的英国瞬间又气又羞，满脸的红晕丝毫不逊色于阳光下的玫瑰花瓣。

这一顿持续到将近傍晚的午餐就在美味和热闹和英国人的甜蜜窘迫里度过。

美国人觉得满意极了，走的时候特地留了可观的小费，把店主和侍应都乐开了花。

从餐厅所在的小巷往外走大约十分钟才回到人声鼎沸的商业马路。在前往巴士站的路上，他们途径了专门贩售有机食物的大型超商。

英国在超商门口驻足端详着玻璃窗对面的蔬果，终于迈开脚步往里走，说你们美国人可真有本事，把「有机」和「天然」这些商业概念炒作得比谁都熟练。

美国说谁会料到时代如此，前进又回转，都市人居然又开始觉得人工搅拌肥料种出来的玉米和卷心菜才叫优质——而汉堡却被当成不健康的垃圾食品。

英国本来还点头表示认同，听到后半句就笑了，说难得你言辞锐利地评判，结果只是想捍卫你喜欢的汉堡而已吗。

美国耸耸肩，说按照碳水化合物、蛋白质和纤维的构成来看，汉堡确实不算垃圾食品嘛，这是食品科学，不需要我特地捍卫。

没有工作在身的他们仿佛有大把时间可以挥霍一般，边交谈着边慢悠悠地在超商的货架之间穿行。

最终英国还是被卖相良好的樱桃给蛊惑了，花了比常规水果更高的价格买下几磅有机小浆果。

走出超商门口的时候美国先笑了，说你看吧，商业运作和商品陈列的力量。

英国说是啊，一想到资本主义和消费主义跟你我都脱离不了关系，就感觉像是自设陷阱。他说完又晃了晃手中的购物袋，不知为何就笑了起来。

远处的云层开始从黄昏特有的橘色过渡成夜晚的冰凉，有几片树叶正好从英国青年的脸侧落到了肩膀上。美国人凝视着英国人的笑脸，觉得那嘴角在微风里软融融的，像意大利画家笔下充满爱意的肖像画。

他伸手把英国肩上的树叶取下来，捏在手上把玩片刻，说：「今天出门之前，你问我是不是常常做梦。」

「……」英国表情一僵，显然没料到美国会突然又提起这个话题，他的眼里闪动着不安，「那个问题……你不用在意的。」

「我不太常作梦，记得的也不多，」美国答得坦然，他伸手接过英国手上的购物袋，「至于能记得的那些梦，细节都挺丰富的。」

「……」英国人默默地看他。

「我曾经梦见1783年，第一次在港口看大西洋的龙卷风群。」

美国把眼神从英国身上移到远处的天色，夕阳挣扎着的余光在他的德克萨斯边缘镀上模糊的暖色：「在跟你签下停战协议的那年夏天，那场龙卷风群。」

在那个船商和水手提前做过灾难预警而荒无人烟的港口，少年的他屹立在堤岸边，亲手把耸立在眼前无数年的城墙砸穿的瞬间，他的头发和深蓝色军服被夹着海洋气息的狂风吹得凌乱，海浪一路喧嚣地把港口的障碍物从他身旁卷走，混沌又畅快。

那是一场狂乱，却又让他狂喜的梦境。

即便时不时也会沉浸在过去，但听美国主动提起这类话题仍旧让英国神情复杂：「你这家伙，总干那么危险的事情……」

「那时候我就在想，从此以后，我和你之间的最大差异已经消除了。」美国在原地站定，抬起手缓缓摸过英国的脸，接着移动到下巴，轻轻地捏住。

「……那么久之前的事情了……」

英国努力睁大那双翡翠绿的眼睛，企图让眼眶里比平常盈余的水分蒸发掉部分，终于还是没忍住，抬起一只手捂住双眼。

美国顺势抓过那只手，放在嘴边亲了一下，然后裹进自己的手心。

他慢慢地说：「然后呢，那时的我还在想：英国，我真的很想你啊。」

「笨蛋……别再说了……」年长国家的视线躲无可躲，只好低下头，声音已经哽咽。

「只是刚好想起这场梦，就说给你听听。」年轻国家扬起嘴角，露出一贯爽朗的笑，「当然还有其他更精彩的：像是新型的核弹开发成功啦，最近木星上发现的那些直径几十公里的迷彩旋风和氨气池，还有丧尸包围白宫之类的……最后那个，可比你万圣节搞的那些唬人道具血腥多了。」

英国眼角还挂着些许泪痕，却忍不住「扑哧」一声笑出来了。他像是对自己波动幅度过大的情绪反应感到羞恼似地跺了下脚，又在美国胸口捶了下：「……笨蛋！谁在问这个……」

「哇！我都这么坦白了，你竟然给了我一拳而不是一个吻吗？」美国假装吃痛地抗议。

他说的都是实话，他能记住的梦大致就那么些。作为精力旺盛一路朝前猛进的家伙，他的精力更多地用于实现目标和力所能及的梦想，沉浸在梦境里这种事不符合他的性格和作风。

不过呢，英国那双湿润的绿色眼睛即便是在瞪人也是很可爱的。一拳就一拳吧，反正不痛也不亏。他这么想着。

「喂……你晚餐想吃些什么？」

「嗯？只要不是你特地下厨的话……」

「……说正经的。」年长国家朝他翻了个白眼。

「哈哈，反正不太饿。」年轻国家看着远处亮起灯光的广告展版，「我们去看电影吧，有可乐和爆米花。」

「嗯……我最近都没怎么留意有什么新影片上映。」

「这种事需要特地留意吗，猜也知道是我家的超级英雄系列吧。」

「现在的热门影片都太吵闹，特效看得眼花缭乱……就不能选些安静、更有格调的影片吗。」英国自然而然地开启了评判模式。

「那就到影院再选吧。」美国不甚在意地耸耸肩，「反正有你在，看什么都可以。」

英国愣了愣，点点头，不再说话。

两人慢慢地朝影院的方向走，美国用空着的手去拉住英国的手。

即便是夏季，英国人的指尖也略微发凉，美国人下意识地搓了搓对方的手，后者动了动，很快地回握住他厚实的手掌，两人的手指交叉着扣在一起。

美国人的眼睛余光不着痕迹地扫过身旁青年的脸。英国人仍旧垂着眼睛，亚麻金色的短发随着步伐一抖一抖，抿起的嘴角含着笑意，像浸泡过露珠的花瓣。

年轻国家于是愉快地笑起来。

看，都会好的。

－Fin－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 米视点，那场和子英有关的梦境的后续……事实是米和英属于彼此的闲散一天。  
> 2\. 米的野生战斗力、英的丢三落四，米称赞英的水果松糕，还有在米面前英很快就能入睡，七月病这些梗都是本家设定，并不是我凭空捏造（……）  
> 3\. 龙卷风群是美国常见的气象，20世纪初期的美国就有专门追逐和记录风雨／龙卷风群的人群(Storm Chasers)；我感觉美国肯定是这种事迹的第一人。  
> 4\. 英国的食物配给制度从二战前夕延续到20世纪60年代。  
> 5\. 粗糙、爽朗和行动力，大概是我个人最喜欢的帅米的三大特质。

**Author's Note:**

> 总有些回忆是苦的。幸好已经成为回忆了。
> 
> 本家连载的子英，在15世纪时看到意大利家华丽的花园和庭院，像初见世面，天真地说出「不能吃的植物为什么要花时间和心思栽培呢？」这种话。  
> 联想到子英的童年基本都在森林草丛里吃野果喝泥水，想着怎么躲兄长邻居的弓箭吧。有毒的植物、填不饱肚子的植物，都靠自己一点点自己探索。  
> 子英和若英总是有种孤苦伶仃感……尤其同个时期还有若典芬那样的存在，对比强烈。
> 
> 经常感叹若米和若英的气质真是天差地别。  
> 若米是那样意气风发又昂扬，而若英总是带着那种「很清楚自己无法被爱」的自虐感，似乎也导致成人后真的被爱，也很难察觉，或者察觉到就患得患失，嘴上逞强，心里想着怎么回避。  
> 长大后的英却比其他人都喜爱园艺，珍惜呵护植物，还在庄园大屋仔细打理出他心爱的小花园。  
> 终究还是因为学会了爱，让人欢喜又难过的爱，才成为那样漂亮又多愁善感的青年。


End file.
